


Shield

by ussgallifrey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussgallifrey/pseuds/ussgallifrey
Summary: Sometimes all you need is to be held by the person you love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a not great week and a desire to have a quiet moment alone. For anyone who’s having a rough patch and could use a hug.

There’s a distinctive bounce in his step as Bucky makes his way through the compound, balancing the two styrofoam coffee cups in his hands as he weaves between people. His shirt sticks to his skin in all the wrong ways, and he is in desperate need of a shower. But he doesn’t care, doesn’t even mind the sweaty hair falling in his face from the loose bun. Because he’s going to see _you_.

That’s enough to have his heart racing and a smile growing on his face. There’s a flutter in his stomach and silly old love songs playing out in his head as he makes it down the last hallway of his trek.

FRIDAY has the door unlocked once he’s in range of the facial recognition scanner, which he then bumps open with his shoulder. The sweet thoughts and dreams of a lazy afternoon crash into an immediate dark wall.

With his foot, Bucky carefully closes the door and sets the coffee down on the small kitchenette counter. The room’s shrouded in a heavy blanket of darkness, which is extremely out-of-place for the time of day and, well, _you_. 

The whole room feels _off_. It’s the only way to describe it. All his senses are screaming _wrong, wrong, wrong_. There’s a switch in his mind that instantly turns over into panic mode. Because this isn’t right, this isn’t you. It’s all just empty. Devoid of everything bright and sweet and loving.

The only light is the fluorescent blue glow coming from your phone, which you have close to your face. Your knees are brought up tight against your chest as you sit on the couch. Blocked off, a defense mechanism if he’s ever seen before. His heart drops down into his stomach as he rounds the living area towards you.

An unmoving gaze and trembling shoulders have him feeling even more cautious as he approaches. A hand on your shoulder, gently cupping the faded gray hoodie. 

“You feeling okay?” Bucky keeps his voice low, something that won’t easily startle. 

It takes a moment of rapid blinks and tightly drawn lips before you give a shaky nod.

Really, it doesn’t matter what’s got you in the state you are. A mission, family news, bad gossip, generally feeling off - it doesn’t matter. He can work through it with you if and when you’re ready to talk. What does matter is what he can do at this very moment. Because he’s very familiar with it all. It’s like yanking teeth - if you don’t want to talk, he can’t make you. And he never would dream of doing that. 

Sitting on the edge of the coffee table, your knees bump together. Slowly he takes your phone and places it down on the cushion next to you - not like you were really looking at it anyway. When you don’t move or go to crack a smart reply, Bucky pulls you forward - letting you collapse against his chest. 

It’s easy like this, rubbing firm circles against your back as you tuck your head into his chest. He feels the wet stain of tears on his shirt but doesn’t comment on it. Only draws you closer, folding you up onto his lap as you let it out.

You don’t need a reason for it. As long as you’re not feeling yourself, he’s going to do all he can to remedy the immediate pains. And if it means just holding you, then he’s going to do just that. 

Sometimes it’s enough to just hold the person you love. Twenty minutes pass by with little interruption outside of the hiccups of breath muffled against his chest. After this, he’ll wipe the stray tears from your cheeks. Kiss your forehead and lips. Do whatever he can to get you opening up and talking to him.

But for now, Bucky just holds you tight. Shielding you with his body from the onslaught of your own thoughts as best he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my [Tumblr](https://ussgallifreyfics.tumblr.com).


End file.
